


The Wolves

by Well_fine



Category: werewolves - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Well_fine/pseuds/Well_fine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*WARNING* this story will include violence, abuse, and possible intimate situations. Read at your own risk!<br/>Clara is an average teenage girl. Despite the fact that her mother has never really been in the picture, she has grown up well, if a bit fast. She likes her home life. That is, until her father comes home drunk one night. In a fit of rage, he throws her out of the house. Having no idea where to go, and being in an emotional state, Clara runs into the woods where she meets a pack of wolves. Expecting to be killed and eaten, her life is forever changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you know, in case anyone is on Wattpad, I have this story posted on Wattpad under the same name.

"Just get out of here you useless little girl!" My father yelled drunkenly, his fist yet again connecting with the side of my face. I reeled back, falling to the ground with a cry of pain. Why did he have to do this to me? I hadn't done anything wrong, and yet he was kicking me out of the house! I played on the concrete step, my father glaring at me from the doorway.

"And don't even think about coming back. You won't be welcome," he hissed before slamming the door shut, almost catching my foot in it. As I jerked my foot back out of harm's way, my eyes filled with tears. My throat was burning, chest tight as the tears spilled over, stinging the freshly-bruised skin of my cheek. I scrambled to my feet, nearly tripping and falling on my face, but I managed to stay upright. Now, I know most people, when running away, would completely avoid the woods. Unfortunately my common sense isn't always the best, and I ran right into the thick growth of trees. I ran blindly, branches whipping at my face, twigs tangling in my hair and roots catching at my feet. How I made it as far as I did before falling, I have no idea, but I was somewhere near the middle of the woods by the time I fell, landing on my face. I cried out quietly as my nose jammed into the ground, making a sickening cracking noise. I groaned in pain as I slowly pushed myself up onto my hands and knees, feeling the twigs below me dig into my skin. Just as I was about to get up, I heard a few quiet growls from the area surrounding me. I froze, my eyes shifting up from the forest floor to scan the area.

"Great... Completely surrounded by wolves...Can this day get any better?..." I muttered quietly to myself. The wolf right in front of me, the largest of the group, growled louder and began to stalk towards me. His body was tense, hair on his neck standing up, teeth bared and gleaming dangerously in the moonlight filtering through the trees.

"Oh my god... I'm going to die..." I mumbled, each muscle in my body tensed to the point of shaking. The wolf grew closer and closer, deadly eyes locked onto my shaking frame. The wolf opened his mouth wide, obviously preparing to attack. I have no idea what came over me, but seemingly out of reflex, I whimpered in fear, lowering my head and tilting it to the side, revealing my neck. I clenched my eyes shut, waiting for his attack. I waited, but heard and felt nothing. I cracked open my eyes, but ended up having them fly wide open and I flinched slightly in shock. The wolf was, for who knows what reason, sniffing at my neck. As I flinched, the sniffing paused, only to resume a moment later. My eyes, though open, did not move to rest on the wolf that was scenting me, only viewing the paws of the others to my left. Then, the wolf used his nose to nudge my face, turning it towards him. To my intense surprise, he lowered and tilted his head, just as I had. I heard what sounded like a noise of surprise from one of the wolves and looked towards it. It was one of the medium-sized wolves, with a light brown/tan coat. The wolf to its left pushed it lightly with its own body, before looking at me. It was one of the smallest, but its eyes seemed to show a sort of kindness.The smaller wolf looked at me and slightly flared its nostrils, as if sniffing. Something in me took the hint, and I turned back to the wolf in front of me. I slowly leaned towards it, before cautiously sniffing its neck, just as it had sniffed mine. I felt relaxed by the natural, woodsy scent it had. The wolf let outwit sounded like a sigh, its hair going back down to normal, muscles relaxing. I hesitantly pulled back from him, eyes scanning his form for any remaining signs of danger: he was completely relaxed. The wolf slightly jerked his head upward, seeming to be telling me to stand. I slowly got to my feet, wincing at a slight pain in my right ankle.

"Ow..." I hissed, shifting my weight onto my left leg. The wolf near me (who when I stood came to somewhere around the top of my stomach) walked closer and crouched down at my feet. I blinked, confused by his actions. That is, until he apparently got tired of waiting and simply crawled under me causing me to straddle his back, and when he straitened up, I had to grab tightly onto his fur to keep from falling off. A few of the wolves were letting out quick little bursts of air, as if laughing. The wolf that was now carrying me turned his head towards them, narrowing his eyes, causing them to stop. I blinked, wondering why their actions seemed to human. Unfortunately I couldn't thing of it for long because, the next moment, I had to put all my concentration into not falling off as the wolf took off in a dead run. I tightened my grip on his fur even more. as I did this, I felt his muscles tighten up even more than before, and I forced myself to loosen my grip.

"Sorry..." I whispered, doubting h could actually understand, but it was a reflex. His ears seemed to perk up a bit, but he simply kept running. After a few minutes, the wolf slowed down, transitioning to a walk. We broke through the trees, entering a large clearing. I blinked in shock, looking around: there were small houses, cabins, a fire pit in the middle of the area. I couldn't believe there were actually people living out here in the woods! The wolf stopped just outside the ring of cabins and knelt down again. This time, I let go of his fur and carefully climbed off his back, trying to keep my weight off of my right foot. I straitened my clothes, looking at the wolf in front of me, and found myself smiling slightly.

"Thank you," I said to the animal, again not expecting it to understand, but feeling as if I owed it some sort of gratitude. The wolf walked over, leaning down to lightly nudge my hand, before walking back into the woods. I blinked, looking around at the cabins. None of them currently showed any signs of life inside them. I began to feel nervous, and slowly limped around, hoping to find someone. By the time I had made it around, looking in each cabin, I could feel the pain from my day coursing through my entire body. With a groan, I leaned against the side of a cabin, taking a few slow, deep breaths. My eyes started to slide shut, and my legs gave out, causing me to fall towards the ground. The last thing I remember before passing out, is feeling something soft beneath me to cushion my fall...


	2. Who are you?

"So, when's she gonna wake up?" a voice near me asked loudly. I heard a thumping sound, and a scuffle.

"Hey! What was that for?!" the voice tried to yell, but was instantly muffled.

"Shut up. You'll scare her," another, deeper voice scolded the first voice quietly. The first voice started to say something again, but cut off as I shifted slightly, my body feeling sore and restless. There were sounds of many feet shuffling towards me, stopping near my bedside. I groaned quietly, slowly forcing my eyes open. When I had fully opened them, I froze: I was completely surrounded by a group of guys! All of them were staring at me with looks ranging from curiosity and worry, to caution and suspicion.

"She's awake!" The first voice from before exclaimed. I looked towards the source to see an excited-looking boy, maybe around the age of 14, tall and lanky with brown hair and eyes that were almost gold.

"Way to point out the obvious Seth," one of the others said. I looked over to him and saw what looked to be a slightly more mature copy of the boy, Seth apparently. I blinked, trying to take in all of the faces as they all started talking and asking me questions. I shrank back slightly, feeling completely overwhelmed.

"Everyone, quiet. Step back," a quiet, firm voice said from behind the crowd. Everyone instantly went silent, even a bit rigid, and stepped back to create a path through the middle of them. I looked towards this new voice, already feeling a bit more at ease. The person striding slowly towards me was tall and well muscled, with black hair and brown eyes that bordered on red. He stopped a foot or two away from the bed I laid on, his eyes resting on me gently. As I blinked, an image of the wolf that had spared me seemed to overlap him in my mind. The similarities were strange between the two of them: tall and strong, black hair or fur, reddish eyes and a definite air of authority. I swallowed a bit nervously and took a deep breath.

"Umm... I... Wh-where am I?" I asked quietly, eyes darting around. The room was a simple room, four walls, a door, a window covered by curtains, dresser, chair, and the bed I currently occupied.

"You are in my home. Don't worry, you'll be safe here," the raven-haired male soothed. His voice seemed to have the power to put everyone at ease, myself included. I slowly nodded, looking at him curiously.

"A-alright. Thank you," I responded, almost breathed. I started to stand, but was stopped by a hand taking mine. I looked towards it, seeing who it belonged to. It was a boy who looked to be maybe the age of 10 with dark brown hair and warm, kind brown eyes. Though he looked young, I could tell he was older than he looked. 

"Please don't get up. You're still hurt," he told me, his eyes flitting from my face to my ankle. Once he had pointed it out, I could feel the aching of my bruised face and twisted ankle.

"But... I... I don't want to bother you," I stated quietly, eyes downcast. I heard another person to my left sigh, and looked over.

"It's fine. You're in no shape to go anywhere right now," the blond-haired green-eyed boy to my left commented with a seemingly disinterested look on his face. I blinked, but before I could do anything, another boy sat next to me on the bed.

"C'mon don't leave! You're the first visitor we've had in forever! And, you're pretty darn hot, too," he commented, a slight texan drawl in his voice, and winked at me. I couldn't help but blush as this mischievous redhead slung an arm over my shoulders.

"U-umm..." I stuttered, not knowing what to do. I was saved from any sort of response by the blond from earlier wrapping his arms around the redhead, narrowing his eyes a bit possessively. I blinked, scooting back a little.

"C'mon Aron, calm down," a boy with dirty-blond hair groaned. It seemed as though this was a fairly common occurrence.

"... Hm..." The blond, Aron apparently, grunted, holding the red-head close to his chest, eyes still locked on me with a slightly threatening glint. The boy he was now holding giggled, pecking Aron on the cheek with a grin.

"Aww~ is somebody jealous? Don't worry babe, I was just joking around: I'm all yours," he cooed, resting a hand rather high up on Aron's leg. I slightly turned my head away, embarrassed. There were sounds of fake gagging from around the room.

"No! My eyes!" one of the boys cried, half joking, clapping his hands over his eyes and falling onto the floor.

"You're just jealous that this hottie is mine," the red-haired boy replied, his grin growing. There was a scoffing noise from nearby, before I heard a sigh from next to me.

"They're lively, as always..." The black-haired male from earlier commented, leaning against the footboard of the bed, arms crossed. I blinked, looking from him to the other. Then, I turned back to him, biting my lip.

"So... You all live here together in the middle of the woods?..." I asked quietly. He nodded.

"Yeah... Are you hungry?" he suddenly asked, slightly shocking me. I paused before slowly nodding in reply.

"Yeah, a little bit," I responded. He smiled slightly, pushing off of the bedframe.

"Why don't we go check on the soup then? We put it on a while ago, so it should be ready soon," he suggested, holding out a hand to me. I looked up at him for a moment before taking his hand, allowing him to carefully help me up.

"Thank you... Uh... What's your name?" I inquired, cocking my head to the side. He smiled and started leading me out of the room, partially supporting me to keep the weight off of my ankle.

"I'm Ian. And you are?" he returned, his smile dazzling. I had to look away from him before answering.

"... Clara..." I told him, my face slightly red.


	3. Soup and Innuendos

Soon enough I was seated on a small stool near the fire in the middle of the circle of cabins, a steaming bowl of soup in my hands. Just as I was about to start eating, the others started to filter out and get their meals. I took a sip, looking down at the bowl. There was a pleasant sound of chatter around the fire as everyone grabbed their soup and found a place to sit. I heard someone sit on the ground to my right and saw the bright red hair glinting in the firelight. I looked into the boy's face, noticing the mischievous glint in his green eyes.

"Hey, I think we got off on the wrong foot. Let's start over, okay?" he suggested, grinning widely. I paused before slowly nodding.

"Alright..." I responded, wary of the look in his eyes. His grin, if possible, got even bigger as he looked at me.

"Good! then... Hey babe. 'Sup? The name's Blaze," he told me, winking and making fake guns with his fingers, clicking his tongue. I sat there in shock for a moment, before just deciding to roll with it.

"Okay... "'Sup"?... I'm Clara," I replied, awkwardly mimicking the fake guns. He smiled and simply ate his soup. I raised an eyebrow at him before continuing to eat my own soup.

"Hey, Clair-bear, you have any texan in you?" Blaze suddenly asked, confusing me.

"No..." I responded, shaking my head. He got this look on his face, making my eyes widen slightly. To cover up my awkwardness, I took another sip of the soup. Just as I was about to swallow the broth, he leaned in close to my whisper in my ear.

"You want some?" he breathed. I was so shocked that soup sprayed from my mouth, my bowl nearly falling from my lap. Blaze was laughing up a storm as I coughed, barely catching my bowl before it spilled everywhere. I suddenly froze, feeling an ominous aura in front of me, and slowly looked up. I instantly wished I hadn't. There stood Aron, nostrils flared, jaw clenched, glaring at me intently. On top of that, all over him was the evidence of my shock: the soup. I sat, frozen, as he took a deep breath and grabbed Blaze's hand, pulling him up, eyes never leaving mine.

"... Come on Blaze... Let's go sit down..." He nearly growled, turning and pulling Blaze behind him. Blaze, seeming completely unruffled by this, turned back to wave happily at me.

"See ya around Clair-bear!" He called back, waving and winking at me. My face, had all the blood not been drained out of it from Aron's glare, would have been bright red with both shock and embarrassment. I lowered my eyes back to my soup bowl and sat in silence. When I heard someone sit next to me in what had formerly been Blaze's spot, I kept my face down. There was a sigh before the person spoke.

"Don't worry about Aron. He's just not the most comfortable around new people," the person said. I glanced over at him, and had to do a double-take. This guy looked very similar to Ian. He was a bit shorter and skinnier, his hair cut shorter and his face a bit more angular. I blinked in shock, looking at the male in silence. His eyes, though still holding a red tint, were more black then brown. The smile he showed me was extremely comforting and friendly.

"... Well I idd spit soup on him... I'd be mad too," I replied quietly. The boy chuckled, shrugging.

"Yeah, but normally he's more laid-back than this. Oh, I'm Brian by the way. Ian's my older brother, in case you couldn't guess," he told me, holding out a hand to me. I paused before taking it, shaking his hand.

"I'm clara," I returned, my voice quiet. Brian smiled brightly, turning back to his soup. Even though, as we continued eating, it was silent, it wasn't at all awkward. Brian's presence was surprisingly comforting...


End file.
